A Coincidental Miracle
by ChipettesChipmunksFan123
Summary: Alvin and Brittany, don't realize they live in the same state, but when they bump into each other in New York, Alvin asked Brittany to dinner with Grace, Alvin's daughter, Brittany finds out Alvin's divorced, will they get to be together again like the high school times? read to find out
1. We Meet Again

It was A beautiful day In New York the sun was shining, and a unique Chipette Brittany Miller decided to go shopping, but something happened to her that changed her life. And here is how it all began.

Brittany was walking the streets of New York with at least 4 full shopping bags from 3 different stores, when she bumped into someone who she had known basically her whole life.

'' Brittany?'' Alvin asked from a distance, Brittany had know that voice and it belonged to Seville. Alvin Seville.

'' Alvin?'' She asked back shocked and surprised. '' How have you been?'' She asked. '' I've been great, still going on tours, not that many, though, how 'bout you?'' He asked innocently.'' Oh, I've been great, 24 years old and happy.'' She replied with a smile and a giggle.

'' Cool, it's been forever since I last saw you.'' He said. '' Yeah, I know.'' She responded. '' Where do you live?'' he asked. '' Oh, I live alone in a small apartment 20 minutes from here.'' She said.

'' Oh, since your here, do you want to have dinner with me and Grace?'' He said, she nodded even though she didn't know who Grace was, yet it was going to be Alvin's wife. '' Um, meet me at Jean-Georges, the French cuisine downtown.''

'' Sure, I'll meet you there.'' She replied. '' By any chance, is your number the same?'' He had asked, blushing.

'' Yeah, same, 551-6213.''

'' Cool.'' Said Alvin.

'' Bye.'' they said in unison. They both went separate ways to their homes having smirks on their faces.

 **4 Hours later, 7:00 P.M.**

 **With Alvin...**

'' Daddy, why are we going out?'' asked Alvin's daughter, Grace.

'' Because, I want you to meet a very special woman.'' Alvin replied sweetly as he smiled when he just thought of her, Brittany Miller, her pink outfits, her crystal blue yes, her auburn hair, she even looked good without makeup.

'' Ok, Grace, are you ready to go?'' Alvin had asked his daughter, she nodded and went to the place.

 **With Brittany...**

'' Oh, ok, all ready.'' Brittany said to herself, revealing a Pink shirt, a jean jacket, blue jeans, white socks, and pink shoes, with her hair in a high round bun. She got her keys, purse, phone, and some money. She left off.

 **20 minutes later...**

Brittany walked into the restaurant, when someone tapped her shoulder and it was Alvin's paw.'' Hey, Britt.'' He said. '' Alvin, oh, hi.'' Brittany saw the little girl by Alvin's side, and got a little nervous as they went to their booth.

'' So, who's this little girl, right here?'' she asked Alvin and Grace. '' Uh, he-he, Britt, this is my daughter, Grace Seville.'' He replied nervously. '' Oh, your daughter? so, where's your wife?'' She asked.

'' Um, I'm divorced, my wife, Cassidy, I saw her with another guy, and well, you know I can't allow that.'' He replied still nervous. '' Oh, well, nice to meet you Grace.'' She said to her best friend's daughter.

'' Hi, um, what's your name?'' Grace asked nervously. '' Oh, my name is Brittany.'' She replied. '' Hi, Brittany, you know you're very pretty and nice.'' Grace said which made Brittany blush. '' She is, isn't she?'' Spoke up Alvin while he stared at the two talking, especially Alvin.

'' So, Britt, um, do you have a boyfriend or do you live with someone?'' asked Alvin. '' Um, no, I'm single, I live alone, but my sisters live in other states, Jeanette is living in California as a Scientist and Ellie, In Texas as a cooking chef for fancy restaurants, and me here is New York, as I am a sewer, I make clothes for the poor people.'' She said deeply. '' Oh, that's great, do you have any friends in New York?'' Asked Alvin.

'' No, I don't I haven't talked to anyone in 5 years, yep.'' She replied sadly which made Alvin want to hug her, but he wouldn't, he couldn't.

'' Oh, that's a shame.'' He replied.

'' Um, B-b-Brittany?'' Spoke up Grace. '' Yeah?'' Brittany responded. '' Do you know Daddy? because it's not good to meet strangers unless their nice.'' She replied. Alvin and Brittany chuckled.

 **Alvin's POV**

'' _woah, that giggle, it's like an angel, I wish I could have her back as my GF again.''_ Alvin thought. They ate their dinner, and left to Alvin's Apartment.


	2. Cassidy

While on the way, Alvin bumped into his ex-wife Cassidy, and both were shocked.

'' Cassidy?'' He said in shock.

'' Alvin? oh, my god!'' Cassidy replied as she hugged him, which made Brittany jealous, but she stood quiet.

'' Mommy!'' Grace yelled and jumped into her mother's arms. '' Gracie! oh, my god, I missed you!'' Cassidy said nearly crying. '' I missed you too, mommy.'' Grace said in a sad tone.

'' So, Alvin, I was wondering, since I bumped into you, would you like to take me back?'' Cassidy asked.

Brittany grabbed Grace's hand and led her onto a bench as she heard the conversation with Grace staying quiet.

'' Take you back? what are you f-king crazy? I'm not taking you back!'' Alvin yelled. Thank god, Grace didn't hear that language.

'' But, Alvin, I'm sorry.'' Cassidy apologized running her fingers through his hair.

'' Sorry? Sorry won't cut it! you slept with another guy! I mean I never did that to any girl, not even you!'' He yelled louder.

'' But who's that woman you were with, your new wife?'' Cassidy asked in a jealous tone.

'' No, she's an old friend of mine and my ex girlfriend.'' Alvin said calming down.

'' What? why would you hang out with her? aren't I yours?'' Cassidy said seductively.

'' What? no! plus, after dinner with her, I fell in love with her all over again.'' He replied looking back at Brittany.

 **Brittany's POV**

'' _Did Alvin just say he loves me again? oh, man, I feel so guilty for breaking up with him, but how will his ex wife react oh, god, I hope I don't get hurt, she looks 20 years old!''_ Brittany thought.

'' Brittany?'' I heard a soft voice coming below me, it was Grace.

'' What is it, sweetie?'' I asked.

'' Do you love daddy still?'' she asked me, my eyes stood in shock when she asked me that and I decided to answer her question.

'' Um, I still do, but I don't think he will love me back.'' I replied. '' Oh.'' she said in a soft tone. I rolled my hand against her back and she smiled back.

 **Back with Alvin and Cassidy**

'' Why are you in love with her?'' Asked Cassidy angrily.

'' Because, I still have feelings for her.'' Alvin replied.

'' Plus, you only dated and married me for my fame!'' Alvin screamed.

'' Why else would I marry you?'' Cassidy said back. Which hurt Alvin, and there was one person who loved him just for him, not fame or money, and that was Brittany.

'' You're sick, you disgust me. I hope I never see you again.'' He replied making Cassidy cry nearly.

'' But, Alvie...'' Cassidy said.

'' Don't call me that! only Brittany calls me that!'' Alvin yelled when he noticed he said it out loud.

'' That's her name! that's the stupidest name I have ever heard!'' Cassidy said.

'' NO! it's the most angelic and beautiful name I have ever heard, now leave, before I put a restraining order on you!'' Alvin yelled.

'' Fine! I don't need you asshole!'' Cassidy yelled as she left stomping the park.

 **Brittany's POV**

I, Brittany Miller, have to say that I'm glad Alvin Seville loves me, because I love him as also. He came up to us smiling at me, and I smiled back, I spoke up,''

'' Hey.'' That's all I could say in front of him.

'' You didn't hear anything, right?'' he asked.

'' No, didn't hear anything.'' I lied. We both got up as I followed him home, for a famous rock star he had a welcoming home, like the one Brittany had but twice as big, which meant it was okay, from the outside.


	3. I Love You

Alvin, Brittany, Grace are walking home from their night as they approached Alvin's door.

'' Um, Alvin?'' Brittany asked.

'' Hmm?'' Alvin replied telling Grace to go inside.

'' I just want to say, I had a great night with you and Grace.''

'' Oh, me too, Britt.'' He said.

'' I better be heading home.'' Brittany had said.

'' How about you come in for a while?'' Alvin had offered.

'' Sure.'' she replied. She got in and Alvin behind her.

'' You have a nice place, Alvin.'' Brittany said as Alvin blushed. '' Thanks, Britt, make yourself at home.'' He said. Brittany smiled, and Alvin smiled back. '' Britt, you want anything to drink?'' Alvin had offered.

'' No, I'm fine, but thanks for the offer.'' She replied. '' Ok.'' He said back and sat down on the sofa next to Brittany and had been drinking a soda can.

'' Um, Britt, with Cassidy..., I have something to tell you.'' He spoke up. As Grace went downstairs to see her dad,'' Daddy, are you going to tuck me into bed?'' she asked. '' Sure, sweetie, just give me a few minutes.'' Alvin had replied sweetly to his daughter.

 **Brittany's POV**

Me and Alvin saw Grace in her night dress and saw her go upstairs again as he spoke up which made me feel nervous.

'' Anyways, Britt, about my ex wife, I said some things to her.''

'' Really?'' I said even though I heard everything, trying to hide my tone in my voice. '' Yeah, um, I told her, that she made me sick, cause she just married me for my fame and money.''

'' Oh, Alvin... a girl should just love you for you, like me when we were in high school.'' I could see Alvin swallow hard. But I let him talk.

'' Yeah, I know.'' He swallowed hard again.

 **Alvin's POV**

'' Yeah, and I said a few things that I meant, like she disgusted me, I never wanted to see her again, and I said things about you.'' I said to her.

'' Really? were they bad?'' She asked in that sweet, high pitched voice of hers, oh, I felt a spark.

'' No! not at all, I guess she was jealous of you.'' I said nervously.

'' Jealous of me? ha! why?'' she said laughing, and that laugh of hers was so angelic.

'' Because she said that if I was your husband, and she got this look so furiously that she looked at you, ready to attack you, and I told her what your name was and she said it was the stupidest name ever!'' I said.

'' What? really? wow, that hurts, oh...'' She said back. '' But I told her it was the most angelic, and beautiful name ever, like you.'' I flirted. I feel so weird saying that god why did I say that!

'' Thanks Alvin.'' she thanked me, I swear I could see her blush.

'' And I told her that your were my ex, and she got furious and angry.'' I spoke up. '' And I told her, after dinner, I fell in love with someone all over again.'' I said.

'' Oh, well, I'm glad you still love your ex wife.'' she replied. I chuckled and she looked at me confused and she asked,'' What?''

'' Britt, the person I fell in love all over again was you! as in Brittany Miller.'' I responded smiling. She looked at me with her eyes wide open and her mouth was closed.

 **Normal POV**

Brittany had her eyes wide open. '' Alvin... what do you mean?'' she said. '' Britt, I still love you.'' He said again. '' Oh, my gosh, Alvin...'' Brittany replied. '' I know, you don't feel the same way, but I think you had to know, you know?'' He asked her.

'' Yes, Alvin, I know, because I love you too.''

 **Alvin's POV**

Brittany just said she loves me back, I felt so happy and replied,

'' What? You do?''

'' Yes! Alvin! I do, when we bumped into each other, I felt so happy, you're the first person, I've talked to in 5 years, and when you just told me you love me I felt so happy and I just have to say I've fallen in love with you all over again, Alvin, I love you...''

She said deeply tears were forming in her eyes.

'' Oh, Britt...

'' Alvin...

'' I love you.'' we both said in unison.

'' I'm sorry Alvin for saying that, you probably think I'm weird saying that, maybe I should just g-'' she was interrupted when I gave her a soft kiss with my paws around her waist as I felt her paws wrapping around my neck.

 **Brittany's POV**

oh my god! Alvin just kissed me in years, I wrap my arms around my neck, as I felt his paws wrapped around my waist. I kissed him back as we both heard a soft, high-pitched voice.

'' oooooooh...'' we heard Grace. we both broke apart from the kiss.

 **Alvin's POV**

'' Grace... what are you doing up?'' I asked.

'' I'm waiting for you to tuck me into bed.'' My Daughter said.

'' just give me 5 minutes.'' I said back as she went upstairs.

 **Normal POV**

'' So, what was that for?'' Brittany asked with a smile.

'' What was what for?'' Alvin asked with a smirk on his face. '' That kiss you just offered me'' Brittany said to be more specific.

'' Well, Brittany, I love you, don't you love me back?'' Alvin asked raising his voice a little higher.

'' Of course I do, Alvin.'' Brittany replied.

'' Then why are you questioning it Brit?'' Alvin said.

'' It's that ever since we broke up in high school, I thought I would never see you again, and when I saw you today, I was so happy.''

'' Oh, well, ever since I was divorced, the next woman who I really cared about was you, my mind was always on you, and I felt bad when we broke up.''

'' Really?'' Brittany asked. '' Yeah.'' Alvin responded. '' I feel guilty for me yelling the day we broke up, I'm sorry.'' Brittany replied.

'' It's fine.'' he said.

 **Alvin's POV**

'' Britt, I really do love you.'' I said.

'' Aw, Alvin, I love you too, anyways, I have to go.'' She said which made me frown, but before she could head to the door.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss as I felt a spark between us, she started to wrap her arms around my neck, as I wrapped my paws around her waist and we heard banging on the door as we broke apart from that kiss as I had my arm around her neck and opened the door, it was Cassidy.

'' Cassidy!?'' I yelled.

'' Alvin!'' She yelled.

'' Why are you here?'' I yelled again.

'' I need some money, why are you holding her?'' Cassidy yelled.

'' Because, she's my girlfriend now.'' I said nervously.

 **Brittany's POV**

What did Alvin just say to me? that I was his girlfriend again? oh, I really wanted this, but not in front her! Cassidy! I smiled back at him. she could hurt me!

 **Alvin's POV**

'' What?!'' Cassidy yelled.

'' You heard right, she's my girlfriend now!'' I yelled.

'' How could you!'' she yelled again.

'' How could I? We're not even together! I can see whoever I want!'' I yelled louder.

'' Anyways! can I have some money? I'm Broke!'' She yelled.

'' Yeah, right, that's why you use me! for money!'' I yelled again.

'' Why else would I marry you?'' she said, which made me hurt.

'' Well, the only girl that only loved me because of me, was Brittany! this girl right here!'' I yelled.

'' GET OUT!'' I yelled making her frightened. She walked out the door and I'm glad I would never see her again.

 **Inside... (Normal POV)**

'' Um, Brittany?'' I asked calmly. Alvin saw Brittany face him.

'' yeah?''

'' When I said that You were my girlfriend again, I actually meant it, I want you to be my-

'' Girlfriend again?'' Brittany finished for Alvin.

'' Yeah.'' Alvin kind of blushed.

'' I'd love to be Your Girlfriend, Alvin.'' she replied.

'' Really?'' Alvin said with a smile.

'' Yes! or do want me to turn you down?'' Brittany said, smiling.

'' NO! I mean, I'm just happy.'' Alvin yelped then calming down.

'' Then, you are my boyfriend.'' She said smiling.

'' And you are my girlfriend.'' He said smiling back.

'' Brittany? I was wondering if you'd like to move in, well, you live a little far.'' Alvin said.

'' I'd love to! it would be nice waking up with you everyday!'' Brittany exclaimed.

'' Then I will drive you to get your stuff.'' Alvin offered.

'' Thanks, what about Grace? she can't stay alone!'' Brittany yelled.

'' She has a nanny.'' Alvin replied.

'' Oh, then it's settled, but when?'' She asked.

'' Now, her nanny is just 3 houses from here.'' He replied.

'' I love you, Alvin.'' Brittany said.

'' I Love You Too.'' Alvin replied before leaning in and giving a soft kiss on her sweet, cherry like lips.

 **Grace's Room...**

Brittany and Alvin are walking upstairs to Grace's room when she is reading a book. Then she heard a 2 knocks.

'' Grace?'' it was Alvin's voice. '' Come in.'' She replied. she saw Alvin and Brittany.

'' Hi, daddy, hi Brittany.'' Grace greeted. Brittany waved and Alvin smiled. '' Listen, Grace, Brittany is going to move in with us, so, it will feel like you have a mommy again, and she is my new girlfriend.''

'' Oh, that's great!'' Grace said in happiness hugging Alvin and Brittany.

'' Now, I have to drive Brittany to get her stuff, so, your nanny Lucy, is going to take care of you for 30 minutes or so, okay?'' Alvin said sweetly. Grace nodded as Alvin called the Nanny, she came over, and Alvin And Brittany drove to Brittany's Place.


End file.
